


Catharsis

by rusticshrubs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Hugs, Reunion, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusticshrubs/pseuds/rusticshrubs
Summary: Before he could catch his breath, the kid was helping him up like he didn’t just turn to dust five years ago, and Tony forgot how to speak.Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> just saw endgame and i was so compelled to write something between tony and peter because honestly? that's why i love the movies. their dynamic is so sweet and lovable and i adore writing with them.

Tony almost didn’t hear it.

The familiar flick of web shooters. The ones _he_ designed. One of the sounds he desperately tried to trick his mind into forgetting after Thanos’ destruction.

He almost didn’t want to believe that five years of heartbreak could be reversed. Because they never would be, not really. Not even a genius could unsee what he already saw. He couldn’t _un-feel_ Peter’s arms around him as his body got lighter, and lighter, leaving Tony alone and shakily grasping the dusty air. He couldn’t undo the grief-struck tears that streamed down his face, or the kid’s terrified pleading for his life.

 _I don’t want to go, Mr. Stark_ , he cried, and Tony felt the air escape his lungs. He didn’t take his eyes off the kid, even as he disintegrated, as if staring at him would somehow will him to survive. As if staring at him would let Tony take Peter’s place. _I’m sorry,_ were his tearful last words, and Tony never felt more unworthy of an apology.

It was silent after Peter died.

Tony Stark - Iron Man, Avenger, the witness to death and chaos throughout his years of service, couldn’t save one person. _It should have been me, God, why wasn’t it me?_

A voice sounding partially like Pepper, and partially like Steve reminded him that it wasn’t his fault, that there was nothing left to be done. He wanted to believe it, but the kid’s terrified sobs kept getting louder. He had folded in on himself, cradling the hand that still held flecks of Peter’s dust. The guilt and anguish came in ruinous waves, wordlessly crashing into his body until he tiredly closed his eyes. Time could never heal such a gaping, empty wound.

But then Tony saw an adolescent form in that unforgettable suit, one he tried so hard to erase from his persistent thoughts, swinging toward him. And, somehow, time granted him mercy. He felt his heart stutter, eyes shooting up as his enemies collapsed around him. A moment to breathe in the midst of the chaos around him.

Before he could catch his breath, the kid was helping him up like he didn’t just turn to dust five years ago, and Tony forgot how to speak.

“Hey,” Peter breathed out, “Holy cow! You will not believe what has been going on. Do you remember when we were in _space?_ ”

Tony wanted to answer, because _yes_ , he remembered. He remembered all too well, and yet his voice was stuck in the back of his throat because he was staring at _Peter._ Alive, and speaking, and that was all that mattered to him.

Peter kept talking incredulously, waving his arms around in such a familiar way that made Tony want to cry and laugh at the same time. “And I got all dusty, and I must’ve passed out because I woke up and you were gone, but Doctor Strange was there, right? And he was like, ‘It’s been five years, come on, they need us!’”

Tony made a face - exasperated and relieved, so, _so_ relieved, because he missed the kid’s voice so badly. He missed the prattle and the enthusiasm and everything that made Peter _Peter._ Now he was back and for once Tony Stark was at a loss for words.

“And he started doing the yellow sparkly thing he does all the time-” Peter gestured animatedly, and Tony interrupted him, lifting his arms up and stepping forward. “Kid. Kid, just…” He began to speak, voice wavering slightly.

“What are you doing?”

He pulled Peter into an embrace, and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel the kid’s breathing steady out as he returned the hug. “Oh.”

Tony had dreamed about this - about everything he could have done and said. He regretted every word that didn’t exit his lips, every action that went unfulfilled. And even with the war raging around them, he couldn’t think of anything other than _I missed you_. He thought about the picture he had framed in his house of him and Peter, how many times he wished he could reach through the glass and ruffle his hair and enjoy their banter once more.

So he kept holding him, trying to make up for the lost time. It was as if everything had slowed down only for the two of them, and Tony thanked whatever unseen force that gave them this moment of warmth.

“Oh. This is nice,” Peter said quietly, rocking back and forth slightly where they stood.

Tony sighed weightlessly, holding onto him a little tighter, and couldn’t agree more.

  



End file.
